Storage units for vehicles in the form of fixed and movable bins and cabinets having various types of drawers and trays are known. However, in many cases the storage units have to be assembled from many parts, some of which have to be cut or formed to length for a particular application. Often the parts of storage units have to be fastened together using bolts, washers, lock washers, nuts, lock nuts, etc. Such fastening, which of itself can be tedious, becomes more complicated and challenging when assembling storage units in close quarters or tight spaces such as in work vehicles, e.g., vans, trucks, etc.
In some instances in which the assembly of storage units requires access to either side of a fastener joint, it can be impractical to assemble the storage units in place and necessary to pre-assembly the storage units into an overall configuration and then install the pre-assembled units in place. This manner of installation too can be challenging when trying to install a large overall storage unit assembly.
The present invention provides for modular storage units that can be individually assembled with simple common fasteners and a single tool and, thereafter the individual modular units can be combined and fastened together into virtually any configuration using the same tool which can be used without having to access both side of a fastened point.